Becca Williams (ITF)
Becca is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. She is a member of the Howe's Hardware Escapees, along with Vince, Shel, Wyatt, Russell, Miles, Annie and Laura. Character Becca initially starts with an abrasive attitude, which slowly disintegrates over time as Becca learns to not take things for granted. The adults of the group slowly stop treating her like a child and this eleviates some of the disdain Becca previously had regarding her age. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of Becca's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse 400 Days Becca, along with Shel, was at a small camp based around a pit stop, which they left when Shel was told to execute another group member. At some point they met up with Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt and Russell. Their group was approached by Tavia and they made their way to Carver's settlement. When they arrived they met William Carver. Later they were introduced to Luke and Becca bumped into Nick who was told to apologise by Pete. Later Becca was introduced to Sarah but they didn't hit it off. Into The Fray Into The Fray When the camp was overrun Shel, Becca, Miles and Laura went into the hardware store to rescue Russell from the sick bay, which they succeeded in doing. She later escaped with Wyatt, Vince, Annie, Shel, Russell, Miles and Laura, the last of whom was killed by an undead Carlos. Lost In Transit She later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When they investigated an odd thumping noise, Becca followed Shel, Vince and Miles, who went to look. When the secret was exposed the group fled Marshall and got split up, leaving Becca with Shel. The two sisters were split up and Marshall went after Becca, forcing her onto her back and crawling on top of her. She held him off for a while as he threatened her, then Shel appeared and tried to attack him, causing him to turn and fire his rifle at her, hitting her in the chest. Becca used the distraction to pull Marshall's gun away from him and shoot him in the chest, pushing him off of her and collapsing to the side. He told Becca they 'could've had fun', and then begged for mercy as she got closer. She repeatedly stamped on his head, crushing his skull and killing him. Shel provided her with dying words and told her sister not to let her come back as a walker, which Becca heeded. The Enemy Within Becca, distraught and weeping, took cover in the truck and found Miles in the morning, who had been stabbed in the arm by Marshall. They bonded over mutual loss and went to find the others. They were next seen by Vince, who saved them from a walker attack. The three are approached by Ralph who reunites them with Wyatt, Annie and Russell. A week later the group arrived at the Eastland mall in Indiana. They infiltrate it to search for supplies and Becca goes with Miles and Vince. They retrieve some jackets and some food and then meet up with the group to find them conversing with Daniel and Lucia, who later join the group. Afterwards they take the duo's weapons and keep an eye on them, leaving them open to being held at gunpoint by a bandit. One of the group shoots the bandit against Vince's wishes as it alerts a herd of walkers. The group is split up and Becca escapes with Vince and a panicked Miles. Blood Runs Cold After a successful escape the three hide in a shed further up the road for a few days, hoping the others will pass by. Miles warns the other two that walkers are outside the shed and they have no choice but to fight through the herd, causing Becca to be bitten on the side of her right hand. After some discussion, Vince uses his machete which he sterilised with head to cut off the afflicted area. Later on Wyatt's half of the group finds them and after a brief scare, Lucia manages to get Becca breathing again. Vince carries her as they head north to the Outpost Lucia mentioned, but they are once again held up by a light further up the road. They hide in the bushes and everyone is knocked out. Becca wakes up to find out they have all been taken hostage by Ivan, Brandon, Donald and Ethan. Becca's arm is slit three times causing her to writhe in pain and making Miles angier. Throughout the encounter Miles puts on an aggressive tone to divert attention from Daniel, who works on freeing himself. Becca passes Vince a lighter and faints from blood loss. She escapes from Ivan's group with Vince, Wyatt and Annie. Nowhere To Run She wakes up after her wounds have been cauterised and the group head for the Outpost. On the way Annie finds Daniel's hat and the group narrowly avoids Ivan's bandits. They find Daniel and find that his stomach has been haphazardly sewn up from a stomach wound Ivan gave him. They leave to find Lucia, who holds them at gunpoint, until Becca talks her down, relating Lucia's situation to her own with Shel. They go inside to help Daniel and find medical equipment but while they search he passes away. Wyatt is attacked by Daniel's undead corpse and Becca has to put him down to save Wyatt. They leave Lucia to grieve and encounter a herd, and Becca suggests using Ralph's smoke-screen technique to hide their 'human' smell and pass through the herd undetected by walkers. They look for Russell, but are unsuccessful in finding him. On their return to the Outpost, Becca and the rest find evidence that Lucia killed some walkers, but was bitten, only to escape and probably die later on. The group is found by Ivan and his crew and the final battle begins. Becca and Annie take on Brandon. The bandit gives Becca concussion and she cannot get up while he attacks Annie. Becca falls into a trance and, blinded by rage and the past, kills Brandon and saves Annie, accidentally referring to her as her 'sister'. They hug it out and leave to find the others. Into The Fray: Season Two It is confirmed that Becca will appear in Season Two. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Becca has killed: *Troy (Undead) *Marshall (Direct Murder) *Shel (To Prevent Reanimation) *Daniel (Undead) *Brandon (Direct Murder) Relationships Shel Despite their differences, Shel and Becca were close sisters. Shel was almost hell-bent on protecting her sister. Becca cried for an entire, sleepless night after Shel's death. Miles Miles and Becca bond after they both lose people who are important to them. They become good friends. Annie After Shel's death, Becca and Annie show little sign of interaction, though once the group reaches the mall Becca finds herself interested in the younger girl. Later on she instructs Annie on what to do while they're held hostage by Ivan and in return Annie inspires Becca to get up the next day when she collapses and can go no further. After this they bond a lot more, discussing certain things such as Annie needing a haircut, and they decide to "become" friends. Later on, during the final battle with Ivan's group, Becca volunteers to take Annie to safety, but they are followed by Brandon. She and Annie fend the bandit off together until Becca is hit with the stock of the man's rifle. She eventually finds her feet and sees Annie pinned down before brutally defending the child by slitting Brandon's throat. The two then embrace each other and they form an unbreakable bond. Vince Becca and Vince did not talk much, but during the escape from the settlement, Becca saves Vince from a zombified Troy. After Shel is killed, Vince and Becca bond a lot more. They become good friends and Vince begins to trust Becca with more responsibility. Vince later repays his debt to Becca, saving her life by cutting off half of her bitten hand. He is later seen carrying the girl while she is unconscious and trying to help her when she is being tortured by Ivan. Wyatt Wyatt and Becca have not communicated with each other a lot; their feelings towards each other are neutral but Wyatt cares about Becca somewhat. Russell Becca and Russell share a neutral relationship, though he comes with her and feels responsible when she wanders off. Marshall Marshall is kind towards Becca and provides her with sanctuary but chases her in a blind rage when the group discovers his secret. He corners her and seems to intend on raping or murdering her until Shel appears and distracts him. He shoots Shel and Becca lashes out, shooting him in the gut with his own weapon. As he lies dying, he maintains his belief that they 'could have had fun', before begging for mercy as she ends his life. Daniel Daniel has rarely spoken with Becca. He hung back when Lucia was operating on her hand. Lucia Lucia operates on Becca and performs CPR when she is unconscious. It is assumed she cares about her a lot. Ivan "You interest me, kiddo. You're hiding something, and it ain't your hand. You're not just missing half your hand, there; you're missing a person, too, aren't you? I said people like you always come in sets of two, and you lost your other half." -Ivan to Becca Becca's steely personality intrigued Ivan. She apologises to him about the death of David which takes him by surprise and causes him to hesitate from torturing her. He returns the apology when it becomes 'her turn' to be tormented. Appearances Into The Fray *Into The Fray (Ch1, Ch4-7) *Lost In Transit (Ch8-9, Ch11-14) *The Enemy Within (Ch15-20, Ch22-23) *Blood Runs Cold (Ch25, 27-36) *Nowhere To Run Trivia *Becca is the most tortured character in Into The Fray, though the constant blows have caused her to change for the better and seize hold of the people close to her before they are taken from her. *Becca has retained a scar on her cheek which she initially procured when running from Marshall. A tree branch scraped her face and slit her cheek open. She also has a smaller scar above her right eyebrow where shit was hit with the stock of Brandon's rifle. *Becca is the first character in Into The Fray to actively murder another character, not counting Marshall shooting Shel, as the latter died after Becca killed Marshall. *She is the first character in Into The Fray to survive a bite at the present time. Robbie is mentioned to have survived a bite but that is 'off-screen' and in the past. References